


Drunk and In Love

by DropsOfStars



Series: Drabble Challenge on tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Drabble Challenge, Dont worry they are of age to be drinking, M/M, This isnt amazing but i thought id share, Tumblr Prompt, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: Prompt:#28: "How drunk was I?"





	

“Dean? Dean, wake up.”

The voice sounded far away, like it was coming from a tunnel under water. His body was shaking, he noticed, but not of his own accord.

“The hell?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. A bright light greeted his expanded pupils, making his eyes water. The sudden, unexpected exposure to blinding light sent an aching pain through his temple; he winced, clutching his aching temple, and tried to sit up.

“Dean, please calm down,” the voice spoke, less distorted than before, as hands pushed him back down. At first he struggled, but when the grip on his shoulders tightened, he complied, laying his head back down on the.. Wait. He knew this.. this.. this object. It was the couch that sat in his best friend’s living room.

“Aw crap,” his hand came to rest on his forehead as he realized where he was. He was lying on his best friend Castiel’s couch; probably because he was wasted out of his mind, and Castiel, the angel, brought him home so he wouldn’t do anything reckless and get himself killed.

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel’s rough voice was filled with concern. Dean groaned as he ran a hand down his face. His head was swimming as he sat up on Castiel’s couch, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“How drunk was I?” he winced when he opened his eyes to look at Cas’ face when he answered. His expression was conflicted; as if he was debating on lying to Dean to make him feel better. Dean reached out and touched Cas’ knee and squeezed it once, his eyes telling Cas that he could tell Dean the truth.

“Well.. you uh.. you said you love me, and then tried to kiss me,” Cas looked down and began fidgeting with his hands, not making eye contact with Dean. Blush made its way to his cheeks as Dean removed his hand from Cas’ knee and began rubbing his own neck nervously.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “wow.. uh..” his brow furrowed as he ran that thought through his head like a record scratch. His ears and cheeks slowly began to pinken as he made eye contact with Cas.

“Um.. Is it true, Dean?” Cas spoke with hesitancy, unsure if he actually wanted to know what Dean was going to say. He looked back down, but when Dean didn’t respond, he lifted his gaze back to Dean’s face; Dean hadn’t stopped looking at him.

“Yeah, Cas, it is,” his voice was barely a whisper as he put his hand back on Castiel’s knee. He looked into Cas’ eyes, searching for something, anything that would show that Cas felt the same.

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the little hairs that Dean hadn’t yet had a chance to shave off, and smiled at him. The way Dean’s eyes lit up with joy made fireworks explode in his chest.

“I love you too, Dean.“  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find the challenge **[here!](http://)**


End file.
